1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a module-type grill cooker and a multipurpose cooking apparatus having the module-type grill cooker and, more particularly, to a module-type grill cooker that prevents smoke from being produced during cooking of food and that is easily assembled, and to a multipurpose cooking apparatus in which the module-type grill cooker is removably installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, meat, such as beef and pork, and processed meat, such as sausages, are best when cooked by a grilling, wherein heat is directly applied to the meat or processed meat placed on a grill. Thus, grilling is a popular way of cooking meat.
A conventional grill cooker to cook food by grilling includes a heating unit and a grilling unit. The heating unit is set in a cabinet of the grill cooker to directly apply heat to the food. The food is seated on the grilling unit to be cooked by the heating unit. Thus, heat generated from the heating unit is transmitted to the food placed on the grilling unit to cook the food.
When a user desires to grill meat, such as beef, pork and mutton, the meat is cut into small pieces. The meat pieces are seasoned with sauces of several different flavors. Thereafter, the seasoned meat pieces are placed on the grilling unit to be grilled. When the seasoned meat pieces are grilled, grease runs from the seasoned meat pieces. The grease is mixed with the sauces, and then is burned by heat transmitted from the heating unit to the grilling unit, resulting in partially scorching the meat pieces. Further, the meat pieces may stick to the grilling unit.
The scorched food is harmful to health. When the food sticks to the grilling unit, it is difficult to remove the food from the grilling unit. Thus, the grilling unit must be frequently replaced with a new grilling unit, causing inconvenience to a user. Further, it is very difficult to clean the grilling unit after use.
When the food, grease and sauces dripping from the food burn, smoke is produced. Thus, an exhaust device, such as an exhaust fan and an exhaust duct, is required to provide a pleasant cooking environment.
The grill cooker may be independently used to grill the food. Alternatively, the grill cooker may be installed in a multipurpose cooking apparatus, which have multiple cookers, to be used along with the other cookers.
However, a conventional grill cooker does not have a modular structure. Thus, to install the grill cooker in the multipurpose cooking apparatus, first, the cabinet of the grill cooker must be mounted to the multipurpose cooking apparatus. Next, a contact terminal of a heating unit must be connected to a corresponding contact terminal of the multipurpose cooking apparatus to mount the heating unit to the cabinet of the grill cooker.
Further, when it is required to remove the conventional grill cooker from the multipurpose cooking apparatus, first, the contact terminal of the heating unit is disconnected from the contact terminal of the multipurpose cooking apparatus to remove the heating unit from the cabinet of the grill cooker. Thereafter, the cabinet of the grill cooker is removed from the multipurpose cooking apparatus. Thus, it is complicated to install and remove the grill cooker in and from the multipurpose cooking apparatus.
The conventional grill cooker has another problem, as described above, in that smoke is produced during grilling of the food, thus an exhaust device to draw out the smoke is required in the multipurpose cooking apparatus in which the grill cooker is installed, resulting in complication in construction of the multipurpose cooking apparatus.